


sun's first light

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starting off as a reporter while juggling being a superhero is one thing. Adding a superdog to the mix? Something else entirely.or season 2 but Krypto is in the pod.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s small.

That’s the first thing that runs through her mind when she sees the small- oh, he’s so _small_ \- bundle in Alex’s arms.

He’s so tiny. Kara makes sure to keep her hands open wide, steps slow as she follows Alex to the medical room. She gives her sister a wide berth as she walks around the room.

“We’re just gonna run a few tests. Okay?” Kara stares down at the small, small dog on the too big table. “Kara,” hands settle on her shoulders, and oh, Alex’s eyes are soft and concerned, “okay?” 

“Yep. Good, great I mean. Thank you.”

Alex studies her for a second before her hands fall away with a last squeeze. “Is he from Krypton?”

“Yes,” Kara answers immediately. The heat of the pod still burning away at her fingertips, her family’s crest etched into its side. She clears her throat, “He is.”

“It doesn’t look like he has any powers right now.”

Kara sighs, chin skimming over her chest when she bows her head. That’s what she was, _is_ afraid of. She could tell immediately from the way he had stumbled around, the earth not caving under fumbling paws.

(Her chest ached.

Her fingers itched with the need to hold him, to have this last part of Krypton in her palms, but she couldn’t. Things tear and snap and break in her hands. 

She couldn’t bear to see that happen again to another piece of Krypton.)

“What’s wrong?” Alex scratches under his chin, bright blue eyes blinking slowly up at them. “Do you recognize him?”

“No, no.” Kara tilts her head and squints her eyes, trying to push past the fuzzy memories. “Well, I don’t- I know Jor-El was trying-” Kara shakes her head. “He wanted to send something that could help me protect Kal-El, but he’s, he’s a _puppy_.”

“Sometimes things don’t go according to plan though.”

(Kara thinks of hurried footsteps and hands urging her out of her bed. Hushed whispers of _you must leave_. Of silence and darkness and nothingness for twenty four years.

She thinks of herself, looks at the puppy- too young, too late- and agrees.)

Alex smiles. “We always wanted a dog.” A sob burns at her lungs, wiggles through her chest and up her throat, because she’s scared and worried but Alex said _we_ and she’s here. Their shoulders brush as Alex shifts closer. “Come here.”

“He’s so small Alex.”

“I know, I know. Hands on mine, remember?” Kara forces out a strained breath, easing her hand over Alex’s as she pets him, adjusts the pressure she applies until Alex nods and moves away.

Kara runs a finger over his head, nails scratching lightly behind a flopped ear. “He’s so cute,” she breathes.

He looks so out of place amidst the cold and sharp lines of the DEO. She knows what it’s like to be poked and prodded when it doesn’t feel like the right place, the right time.

She gently scoops him up. “Gosh, he’s light too.” His nose is featherlight against the crook of her elbow, snuffing against her arm. “That tickles little guy,” she coos, smoothing a thumb down his head.

There’s a knock against the glass, J'onn stepping in with a curious look. “Report.”

“Well, he’s definitely from Krypton. No powers as of yet.”

J'onn crosses his arms, but oh, there’s a softness to his movements before he relents and lays a careful hand on his head. “Do we have any idea how long it could be until they show up?”

“None.” Alex shrugs. “Right now he’s just a regular puppy.”

“And his name?”

They both turn to her. It’s on the tip of her tongue, a murmur in the halls between her father and Jor-El. Eyes bluer than her mother’s hologram, bluer than the ice in the Fortress of Solitude stare at her. 

“Krypto.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No.”

All heads turn towards her, and Kara almost takes a step back. Almost.

“Supergirl, I recommend he stay here.”

“No,” she repeats again. Krypto’s heartbeat is a tiny patter against her hands. His fur shifting under her fingers as he breathes. “He’s Superman’s. Not the DEO’s.”

“Who is currently off world at the moment.”

Kara tilts up her head and hopes she looks as commanding as she usually does. Probably not. There’s the whole puppy in her arms thing, but- yeah, no. Probably not. She tips up her head, clenches her jaw. “Then he’s in my care for the time being.”

“Supergirl,” J'onn starts again, shoulders rising but then they fall, a breath carried with them.

“We don’t lock up people just for being aliens,” she insists.

(That’s not quite true.

J'onn may have turned things around from when the real Hank Henshaw was in charge, but that doesn’t mean that all the aliens he captured are free.

Presumed to be dangerous, that’s what J'onn had said. Just for reacting when people came at them with guns and grenades and yelling.

She goes down to different cells as often as she can, knowing more languages than even J'onn. To get their stories. To maybe set some down the path towards freedom. To separate the aliens who spit acid at her on sight from those who say they were frightened and alone with no place to go.

She can understand that.)

“First sign of powers, you bring him here for an update.”

It’s not a question, but Kara’s still tempted to treat it like one. Fingers wrap around her elbow, just shy of brushing Krypto’s head. Alex shakes her head when she looks to the side. “Okay.” 

“Anything else sir?” She’s glad for Alex at her side, for taking over, because right now, her eyes are focused on oh, Krypto as he yawns against her arm.

(He’s a puppy and tiny and _fragile_.

As much as it frightens her though, it also feels like a breath of fresh air, before Krypton’s skies became so polluted.

When it was still crisp and clean and whole.

It feels like beginnings and new life all wrapped up in crystal clear, blue eyes.)

J'onn sighs. “Just get some rest.” They both nod, steps falling into place at the same time until he stops them. “I mean it.” His chest is warm and solid under her ear when he pulls them close, rumbling when tells them, “promise me.”

(She feels like she hasn’t stopped. Hasn’t stopped since Alex pulled her back, coldness nipping at her heels and creeping up on her in the middle of the night. Since she stood in Cat’s office and declared she wanted to be a reporter.

Since they finally got the pod open to reveal a small, small dog that curls into her arms without a hint of fear.)

“Only if you do the same.” 

J’onn rolls his eyes, Kara’s lips quirking upward at the sight. “You’re not in the position for commands Ms.Danvers.” He nods all the same, jerking his head to gesture down the hall. “Go.”

Alex’s fingers tighten where they’ve wrapped around her arm and start pulling her. “Alex,” Kara holds up her arms, Krypto wiggling around for a moment before settling back again, “I don’t want to fly with him yet. Can you-”

“Of course.”   


Kara traces the tip of Krypto’s nose. She blinks. “ _Oh_.”

“What? What’s wrong?”  


“We’re going to need so much food.”  


* * *

She doesn’t realize she was even tired until Alex’s hand shakes her awake. Krypto’s a light weight in her lap, warm against her legs. 

Alex frowns when she turns to her, but oh, it’s the affectionate one when Alex really isn’t all that mad. Kara loves that one, it’s soft and barely there as if Alex doesn’t even know she’s doing it. “I just cleaned those, jerk.” She points at the window where there’s a smear, blurred fingerprints against the side.

“Sorry.” Alex mutters _no, you’re not,_ and Kara grins. She looks around, sees the familiar rise of buildings and flickering streetlight. “Wait, wait, we didn’t get the stuff.”  


“Way to go for that vocabulary,” Kara brushes her knuckles against Alex’s shoulders just enough to nudge her, “don’t hit the driver!” Kara laughs, easing back into the seat. “I got it taken care of anyway, don’t worry about it.”  


“How do you know what a dog needs?”  


“Well I _would have_  if someone pulled off the pout like she said she would-”

“It’s been eight years. _Let it go_. I tried, but Eliza, she just- she _knows_.”  


“-besides, I called in reinforcements.” Kara freezes as Alex puts the car in park. “Out. I’ve got to get back to work.”  


Alex holds her for a moment, stilling her so she can pet Krypto. “Welcome to the family little guy.” Her sister smiles, warm and tender, and oh, Kara’s hand scrambles over Alex’s shoulder to pull her into a hug. 

“I love you.”  


“Love you too.” Alex shoves at her. “Call me if you need me, okay?”  


Kara promises and slips from the car, bundling Krypto up in her jacket. She waits until she’s walking up the flight of stairs to her apartment to call Alex.

“ _Kara? Is everything-”_  


“Everything’s fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just wanted,” Kara sucks in a breath, “thank you.”  


(Alex hadn’t even flinched when they realized it was a pod from Krypton. 

But she _had_ taken her hand and clasped it between her own. Had quietly assured her everything was fine, and they’d handle it. Together.

Just like she always has.)

Alex doesn’t reply, but Kara can still hear her heartbeat, too fast from her initial worry. She always picks through Kara’s words, finding meanings Kara didn’t even intend, and-

“ _Always_.”  


* * *

“About time Kara. I’m pretty sure your neighbor thought we broke in.” Winn shifts with his hand on the doorknob, _her_  doorknob. “Which we did. Do I need to invite you in or”  


Kara sidesteps him, shouldering him out of the way. Her steps falter when she sees bag after bag taking over her kitchen. James pauses from unloading them, giving her a quick wave.

“You’re the reinforcements?”  


“Don’t look so surprised.” James tilts his head and points to Winn. “Well, actually. Yeah, you can at him. He knew absolutely nothing.”  


“Not everyone had a happy family dog Olsen.” Winn squints down at Krypto. “You’re lucky I was there, because someone didn’t research the best options for food.”  


Kara looks over all the supplies, at James and Winn bickering and blinks up at the ceiling. She’s tired, oh, she’s so, so tired, and here they are.

(When she had first seen her crest on the pod, she had thought that maybe, maybe it was-

Her mother’s face flashed through her mind. Astra’s. Her father’s.

-someone she had known, had loved.

She still hasn’t quite managed to get a full breath of air since her finger traced over that crest.)

James’ hand skims over her arm. “So you got a dog?” He looks to Winn, both of them shrugging. “That’s different?”

Kara stares. “What did Alex tell you?”

“Um, to get everything you’d need for a dog?” Winn pulls at the cuffs on his shirt. “I didn’t ask anything else, because well, it’s _Alex_ , and she gets that,” Winn traces a frown on his face, “that _look_ , you know the one. Even over the phone-”  


“He’s from Krypton.” Kara places him on the floor, opens up her palms wide and waves. “Meet Krypto.”  


Krypto totters around, claws clicking against her floor. Winn looks, Kara drops her head to the side, he looks a little like a fish out of water. “That’s- he’s an,” Winn leans far too close to her to whisper, “an _alien dog?_ ”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it.”  


“Okay, cool. Cool. Just an alien.” Winn blanches. “Well you’re an alien, so an alien and her alien dog. I think I watched a sci-fi like that once.”  


“Winn,” James holds up his hand, “breathe dude.” He bends down slowly to kneel beside Krypto, smiling when Krypto makes his way slowly to him. “Hey there, Krypto.” James scrunches up his face, and oh, she can see him working through the details as if he’s studying one of his pictures. “Wait, he’s from- are you okay?”  


“Fine. I’m- it’s fine.” She gets the same look of disbelief from them both. “Show me what all you got.”

Accepting her deflection for now, Winn steps clumsily over Krypto. “Okay, first we have the essentials. Leash to take him out. Collar and tags with your info.” Kara nods when he points to Krypto. “Oh, okay, you’re just gonna,” Krypto pushes his head into Winn’s hands as he snaps on the collar, “wow, you’re soft.”

(She doesn’t point out that he’s going to go with Clark. That all of this will. They’re trying to be helpful, are _being_  helpful and loving.

Really, she doesn’t say it for them as much as she doesn’t for herself.)

They forget what they’re doing, bags left unattended as they all crowd on the floor. A ball is rolled between them, Krypto stumbling after it. She closes her eyes, letting their laughter drown out the sounds of the city, of harsh, cutting noises. Their heartbeats a steady beat in her ears. 

She opens up her eyes when a warmth presses against her foot, Krypto blinking up at her before curling up. “Again? You sleep so much.”

“Puppies do that.” James tugs Winn up before offering her a hand. She has to make sure her pressure is gentle to not send him through the floor, but she appreciates the gesture. “We’ll get out of here then.”  


“Thank you guys.” She pulls them both into a hug, squeezing as tight as she dares. “Really.”  


They leave after accepting her offer to pay for lunch- _dinner’s too much Kara, we just got a few things_ \- and then Kara’s left with a sleepy Krypto.

“Okay,” she says, shifting Krypto to one arm as she grabs the small bed. “I guess we’ll just put this beside the bed. What do you think?” Her only answer is a huff against her arm. “Yeah, I don’t like it either. One night really couldn’t hurt.”  


James had said not to let him sleep in the bed or she’d never get him out of it, but really, it’s _one_ night. One night where she just wants to curl up with Krypto who is almost looking annoyed as he peers down at the dog bed. “Our secret, okay?”

Krypto fumbles across the blankets, spinning in place before Kara smooths a hand down his back. Spins once more before settling by her stomach.

Kara drifts off with one hand on Krypto, little breaths coaxing the palm of her hand.

* * *

Krypto’s not beside her.

Kara wants to scramble, wants to jump up from the bed, but she doesn’t know where he is or if she would hurt him by moving, and oh, she should’ve listened to James. 

She moves slowly and listens in the apartment for- there it is. She finds Krypto sniffing around the couch before plopping down in front of the windows, moonlight pouring in.

“What woke you up?” She listens again, and oh, there’s the- it’s not quite familiar, and doesn’t that make her stomach twist? but not unheard of either- heartbeat. Kara hums, scooping Krypto in her lap. “You don’t have superhearing yet” She tips up Krypto’s head with a gentle finger. “You know he’s here though, don’t you?”  


Kara leans back on her palms. “Did you ever play with him when he was a baby too? He would’ve liked a dog, I think.”

(She thinks of hiding behind her hands and smiling as Kal-El’s giggles. Of trying to take care of him, to _help_  until she fell asleep with him, barely hearing her mother’s chuckles at the scene, but oh, she always felt her hand sliding through her hair.

Krypto would’ve been a welcomed addition.)

The heartbeat’s closer now, along with a sound she knows better than breathing, of wind shifting and moving with them as they fly through the air. Blue and red appearing at the edge of her vision instantly.

“Don’t just stand there creepily on my fire escape please.”  


“I was trying to sneak up.” Kara snorts at that. He was so _loud_.   


“You’re no better at that than when you were young.”  


Kal-El, _Clark_ \- _Clark_ , she reminds herself as she stares up at their crest, meets eyes that are so, so much like Lara’s- winces. “I was a baby.”

“I know.” She flashes a smile at him, “Hi.”  


“Hey.” She’s pulled under his arm, surprise crossing his features as Krypto shifts until he’s over both of them. “You’re the one causing so much fuss, huh?”  


“He’s really sweet and soft.” Kara turns and points to her kitchen. “There’s food and shampoo and- okay, I haven’t really looked, but a lot is there.” Clark is studying her, forehead creasing in a way that makes her wonder if it’s a family trait. “He sleeps a lot though. James said that’s normal. I googled it after he left just to make sure.”  


Clark ducks his head. “You think I’m here to take him.”

Is that- is that a question or a statement? She knocks their shoulders together. “Well, yeah. Of course.”

Clark rubs at his jaw, and oh, she wonders how many people have seen this, Superman stumbling and unsure. Lois for sure. Others though? Even she has only seen it a few times.

(She always forgets that he’s infallible. That the great Superman can fall. That he needs _help_. He always turns it away, insisting and proving he should and _can_  do it alone.

It’s those times that she realizes Clark doesn’t know el mayarah so much as she wasn’t there to teach him.)

“I can’t take him.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theragingthespian.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Krypto’s breaths are heavy against her hand. Warm and slow, she thinks he’s probably fallen asleep again. The street is quiet below. Too late- or early?- for people to be out and about.

The lights are faded out when she looks outside. The city as close to silent as it can get to her.

(She knows loud.

Knows it’s Eliza’s hands that tugged down a blanket over her head, pressed headphones over her ears every day those first few weeks, and then at least once a week after. Jeremiah’s chest warm and solid under her cheek, heart thumping too fast, too fast, but they were trying to help.

Always trying to help.)

It’s quiet, but she still- she _has_ to ask again, because she couldn’t have heard him right. “What?”

Clark’s eyes are so, so _blue_  even in the dark, and oh, they’re so similar to Lara’s. He grabs her hand, thumb smoothing down the back of hers to bring her attention back to him. It’s too late to be seeing ghosts in his eyes, in his movements tonight. “I can’t take him.”

Krypto’s paw jumps against her leg, kicks out. She clears her throat, folds a hand over his head until he stills. “You can’t,” her jaw shuts tight. Too tight, too hard, too _tense_. She forces a breath out, pulling her hand away from Krypto just in case. “Why?”

“I would like to.” He looks down at Krypto, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “Trust me.”   


(She wonders what he sees when he looks at Krypto.

A chance to buildup the image of Krypton he has? Thoughts and ideas founded upon the robots and archives he searches through. The Krypton presented to him is cold and advanced. To him, to humans, Krypton is _alien_.

Does he think the same of Krypto? Of her?)

He leans back, frame too large for the place they’ve taken on the floor between the table and couch. She almost laughs at the picture of Superman hunched over on the floor, puppy curled near his side. “I’m off world so much. Or even when I am here, I’m protecting the city. I can’t-” He rubs at his jaw. “And if he develops powers? What then?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Clark shakes his head, sighs out _Kara_. “Clark, where else can he go?”  


(She almost says that he _can’t_  go anywhere else.

That there’s no one prepared to take on a super powered dog. No one who wants that burden. Other than them- or maybe just her.

Then again, she wouldn’t have thought anyone would have wanted her either though, but there the Danvers were.)

“The DEO. They’d be able to take care of him, and he’d be safe.”  


“He can’t live there Clark.” She thinks of cold tables and grey walls and barely lit corners. Of aliens locked up floor after floor. The sun only filtering in through the entrance and nowhere else. She squares her shoulders. “If you can’t take him, then he’s staying with me.”  


“Kara,” Clark’s voice is soft, almost pleading in a way and she thinks they’re just talking at each other. “You don’t have to,” he stresses.  


“It’s not an obligation.” She runs a finger down Krypto’s nose, smiles when it crinkles. He huffs a little at her fingertips, wriggles away. “He’s family.”  


“I looked to see if there was any information on him in the Fortress.” Clark smiles, and oh, that? That is Martha’s smile, friendly and content tucked away in the corners. “I can’t translate it completely,” Clark seems irritated by that, but for her, it strikes, cold and sharp, right at her heart, “but I think they had just started training him. Whatever he knows, you’ll probably only find out by speaking Kryptonian.”  


“I will.” She leans against Clark. “Thank you.”  


“No problem.” Clark pushes off the floor. “Okay.” He takes a step out to the escape, glances over his shoulder. “I’m here if you need me. You know that, right?”

(He means it. His voice earnest and eyes gentle. 

But looking at him, halfway in her apartment as he steps out, she can’t help but think it’s a good depiction of them.

Almost there in time. Almost raising him. Almost living with him, learning with him, teaching him. Almost.

Almost but not quite.)

“I know,” she murmurs back. “I’ll call you if I need you,” even though her hands itch for Alex’s presence beside her, unwavering faith in her where Clark is unsure.   


“Lois used to have a dog.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll see if she has any tips.”  


“I’ll call her up when he starts flying then.”  


He laughs, shoulders shaking in turn more for her than actually feeling the laugh. “I’m not sure what use we’ll be with that.”

“Goodnight Clark.”  


“Night.”  


And then he’s gone, slipping off and into the air.

Heart heavy- she presses a hand against her chest just to make sure it’s still there, because it feels like it’s dragging down- she scoops Krypto up and walks back to her bed.

“Just one night,” she reminds him as he stumbles to the pillow she isn’t using and pads around before dropping down.   


(She texts Alex before she pulls the covers over her head.)

* * *

The knocks on her door sound one hour later.

Alex is muttering outside her door. Hands on her hips and foot tapping. “Hey, maybe next time don’t send me a text in mixed languages and then not reply.”

Kara grimaces, glancing over to her phone to see it lighting up faintly. Kicking back the covers, she decides to float up rather than disturb Krypto. She just barely keeps her hand from slipping through his fur, looking incredibly fuzzy from where he’s sprawled out. 

She rummages through her drawers for Alex’s clothes, ignoring the tapping that’s steadily getting louder in her ears. Taking her time getting to the door, Alex is pacing by the time she opens it. “I fell asleep.”

Alex makes an agreeing noise that really doesn’t? It doesn’t sound like she’s agreeing, more like she’s just humoring her. The narrowed eyes she gets cements that. Boxes are pressed into her hand as Alex takes the clothes from her hands. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only reason that pizza place is open 24 hours a day now.” 

She opens the box, breathing in the smell and sighs. “Did you know you’re my favorite sister?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex takes one box and puts it in the fridge, waving off her grabbing hands. “No, it’s like four. One is enough. Save this one for breakfast.”  


“Fine.” She makes a point to grab the pizza Alex is reaching for, staring at her sister as she bites down. “Did you just get off work?”  


“Yes. And we,” Alex says pointing between the two of them, “are going to eat and talk and then I swear if you don’t go to sleep, I’m knocking you out.”  


“We can just go to sleep.” Alex’s movements are ranging from slow to jerky, blinking more than normal. “You’re tired.”  


“I’m also worried.” Her hand settles on the box and shuts it. “What happened?”  


“Nothing.” Alex shifts beside of her, hand grabbing hers and squeezing. She shuts her eyes, feels Alex breathing steadily beside her, hand warm in hers. “Clark came.”  


Alex’s face falls. “Okay,” she says slowly.

(There’s always a hint of steel in Alex’s voice whenever they discuss Clark. She’s friendly enough but still reserved when it comes to them interacting. A boundary between the two that Kara isn’t sure can ever be mended.

Alex’s hugs are always tighter after those visits.)

Kara shoves the pizza away from her, nose crinkling at the scent. It was nice at first, familiar and comforting, but now, it’s too much. Alex’s breaths holding in her lungs longer than normal as her sister watches her warily. Krypto’s nails scratching against her sheets. It’s all pressing in on itself, and she just- she just wants to go to sleep. “Can we go lie down first?”  


“You okay?” Alex reaches out a hand, keeps it just shy from touching her arm until Kara leans into it. She nods, but it must be too jerky, too fast, because Alex’s frown twists deeper. “Come on.”   


She doesn’t think to use her speed. It’s dark and Alex is stumbling around and she follows clumsily after her. Sleeping feels odd now, a weird mix of wanting and needing it so desperately while avoid it at all costs.

(She only remembers the chill. The cold biting at her fingertips until it spread and then- then it stopped, the numbness seeping into in its wake. 

There was warmth too though. Of being so close to Rao’s light, of knowing her family would be okay as her last glance was of the stars and the home she had made.

She’s as conflicted now of it all as she was then. Waking up to wires and Alex’s face hovering over her and _I got you, it’s okay_. Waking up and knowing that she was happy there despite it all.)

Alex’s boots scuff across her floor, harsh when she comes to a stop at her bed. “Krypto’s here.”

Kara drops her chin to her chest. “I know, I know. James said not to let him sleep in the bed, but you try saying no to,” she throws up her hands and settles on pointing at Krypto, because oh, how does she describe him?

“No, I mean,” Alex turns to her, brown eyes searching even though Kara’s half pressed to believe she can’t really see with the lack of light. “You said Clark came.” Alex’s heartbeat picks up, and oh, wow, _that’s_  going to give her a headache. “Oh, _Kara_.”  


It’s said with so much sympathy that tears start welling up in her eyes before she can think to stop them. “It’s fine.” Alex presses her lips into a fine line, tilting her head. “I just- I’m glad he’s here. I just thought that maybe Clark would- or that we’d do it together.”

Alex sighs, “I know.” She takes quiet steps towards Krypto and stares down. Doesn’t say anything for so long that Kara starts rocking on her heels, and it probably hasn’t been that long, but gosh, it feels like it. “So we don’t have to share him on weekends. I can work with this.”

That startles a laugh from her. One she silences quickly when Krypto’s ears perk up. 

Alex takes her hand and pats at her knuckles once, twice. When Kara grins and shakes her hand, Alex rolls her eyes, pats it one last time. “We can do this. Me and you.” She looks to the ceiling. “And James and Winn. J’onn was definitely swooning at how cute Krypto is, don’t let him tell you different.”

It’s as comforting as the hug Alex pulls her into. Tight and with so much love that she buries her face into Alex’s shoulder to brush away tears. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Alex turns back to her bed, clicks her tongue. “He’s in my spot.”  


“He’s barely taking any room up, just share.”  


“Easy for you to say when it’s not _your_  pillow he’s commandeered.”   


Kara shoves Alex down- keeps her hands open and fingers splayed, just enough pressure to tilt her sister forward- and pulls the covers over them both. “Don’t be a baby.”

“I’m not.”  


“Well,” Kara starts coolly, “you could always just take it from him.” Knows her sister acts tough, but oh, every glance she directs towards Krypto softens immediately, her fingers stretching out as if to pet him.  


Alex freezes beside her. “I could if I wanted to,” she snaps, pinches at Kara’s side when she laughs, “but I’m not.”

She coos, “You can’t take it from the cute little puppy.” Kara flops onto her back and throws a hand to her forehead. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”  


“Go to sleep Kara.”  


Kara waits for it, but when it doesn’t come, she pokes her finger into Alex’s side. “Goodnight, Alex.” 

“Goodnight.” Alex slaps her hand away and groans. “Now go to sleep. _Please_.”  


(She remembers it being the first routine the Danvers insisted on. While learning the time meals were- even though it changed so often it was more frustrating than securing- and that the popcorn wasn’t going to explode the microwave, goodnights were said every night.

Even when they were all tired or busy. Especially on the nights there were fights. It was familiar and constant, and oh, it reminded her every night that she had a family again.

Even when Jeremiah wasn’t there to say it as he pressed a kiss against her head like usual, they said it.)

“Goodnight Krypto.”  



	4. Chapter 4

Krypto is right at her face.

She wakes up to blue, blue eyes and a tongue slowly dragged across her cheek. It takes her a few, conflicting seconds to decide whether it’s gross or not before the pure adorableness of it gives way.

“Hey Krypto.” She slides her fingers behind his ears to ease him closer, presses her nose into white fuzz. Laughs at the tiny tail thumping against her chest. “Good morning.”  


Alex’s hand slaps clumsily at her shoulder. “Stop being so loud.” Kara grins, reaches over to ruffle a hand through Alex’s hair until her wrist is caught. “ _Stop_.”

Krypto, oh, he’s so excited, stumbles over the sheets, nipping at one when a sheet tangles around one paw. Kara slips it free, and he bolts forward, stepping over every inch of Alex’s back as she tries to wriggle away from his cold nose. “Okay, okay.” Alex rolls over, holds Krypto up, “Hello to you too.” Her eyebrows jump when Krypto slides closer, finding a spot under her chin. “I guess this makes up for being woken up early. Not like I wanted to sleep in after work.”

Kara freezes. 

“Oh, oh no.” She throws back the covers, barely remembering to turn around and stop Krypto from leaping off the bed. He squirms in her hands, jumps out as soon as he’s close to the ground. “I’ve got to get to work. Snapper doesn’t seem like the type to allow tardies.”  


“You’re not in middle school, Kara.”  


She snatches her pillow and throws it at Alex. “Late. Whatever.” Krypto’s paws press against her leg. She scoops him up gently, holds him close to her chest, receives another lick for her troubles. “Are you,” Krypto huffs against her neck when she stops scratching his ear, “are you okay here with him?”

Alex holds out an arm, taking Krypto when she offers him and placing him back on the bed but then she tugs Kara closer, hugs her tight. “We’re fine. Go show Snapper who he’s messing with.”

“Okay, but there’s- there’s food in the kitchen and,” she knots her fingers together, twists. “There’s toys if he gets bored- he will- and his leash is hanging by the door.”  


“Kara,” now Alex’s hands are pushing her away, “we’re fine. Go.”  


“I’m going, I’m going.”  


Kara presses a quick kiss against Krypto’s head and then Alex’s, nudging Krypto away from the edge. “I’ll come home when I get a break.”

Krypto scrambles after her when she steps away, and oh, she shouldn’t be wasting so much time but is it really a waste when he’s looking at her like that? “I’ll be back Krypto.” She smooths a hand down his back, “I promise.”

(She ignores Alex’s concerned look and shrugs on her jacket.)

* * *

Krypto stares at her once Kara leaves.

She tugs the covers over her head, but she can still tell he’s there and she bets he’s _staring_.

“You’re weird.” Krypto nips at her hand, rolls over as he? wrestles with her hand. She’s not really sure. “Cute,” she amends quietly. She jabs a finger in his direction, “Don’t tell anyone that.” It only earns her a tilted head, one ear flopping just so at the tip, and oh, the jerk her heart makes should not happen.

Krypto flops around on the bed, jumps on her foot when she moves it under the covers. “ _Okay_ ,” she starts, scooping him up and placing him on the floor. “I’m going to sleep, and you,” she lightly taps at his nose, bites her lip to stop the smile from slipping onto her face when he looks down his nose, “you are going to be good, right?”

She gets two minutes before she hears a scraping. 

“Krypto,” she calls. It stops. She breathes a relieved sigh, shrugs back under the covers and-  


It sounds again.

“ _Come on_.” She rolls out of the bed, eyes squinting when Krypto comes scrambling around the couch. “What are you doing?” He blinks up at her, tail wagging. “Don’t give me that look.”

She- she is a trained agent, and a literal puppy look isn’t going to break her. Even though she’s tempted to just run her hand through his fur, she’s not. She’s not.

She’s lived through Kara’s blue eyes blinking innocently at her and found her fridge empty afterwards. She knows this game. She acts like she’s walking back to the bed, looks over her shoulder once she hears Krypto start padding back around the couch.

Stepping quietly, she peers over the couch as Krypto trots happily over to the coffee table. He walks around it once, twice- bites it. She waits a moment to see if he’ll realize that maybe it’s not the best idea, but nope, he just keeps gnawing on it.

“Why-” Alex picks him up, “Why would you even? It’s wood dude. Don’t do that.”  


He squiggles between her hands, darts forward to lick her nose. “That either.” He does it again. She grins despite herself, rubs her face against his stomach and laughs when he puffs against her hair.

(He’s so small.

Kara had moved so slowly around him. Fingers splayed wide whenever she pets him, and arms loose whenever she holds him.

He’s so small and her sister is so worried, and oh does she realize she even speaks quieter around him?)

* * *

She wakes up on the couch. She goes to pet Krypto, her hand landing on her own stomach. “Krypto?” She’s fairly sure she fell asleep with a dog on her and now, he’s nowhere. 

(Her throat itches, fear pricking up through her chest, makes her hands clench.

He can get hurt. The sun not yet filling the spaces in between his cells, strengthening them. 

And if he gets hurt- she thinks of Kara, and oh, they both are making a habit of causing her blood pressure to raise.)

“Krypto,” she calls again, tries to make it stern enough to get an answer but not enough to scare him. “Where are you?” She looks around the room, gets on her knees to look under the table, under the couch.  


Krypto barks.

From _above_ her.

She slowly looks up and her jaw drops. Krypto’s paws scramble furiously in the air, barely making headway as he drifts around. He falls a few feet, Alex getting her feet under her to jump in place, but then he’s swooping back up.

“Okay, okay. Just,” she holds out her hand, and oh, no one else has to worry whether or not their superpowered dog is superpowered enough yet to be okay if he falls. She jams her hand into her pocket and fishes out her cellphone, hitting Kara’s number.  


“ _Hey!”_  


“Kara,” she starts slowly, tries to breathe evenly to slow her racing heart, because if Kara hears it, she’ll worry and won’t think before flying halfway across the city. “Don’t panic-”  


“ _What happened?_ ” Kara sounds the exact opposite of what she asked.  


“We’re all fine,” she hurries. “It’s just- can you stop by anytime soon?”  


“ _One sec_.”  


There are times when she’s still so shocked by Kara and her powers, and when she can tell her sister actually means one second, it’s one of those times. There’s a shift in the air, and then Kara’s in front of her, one arm reaching back to keep her in place. “What’s wrong?” She looks around, “Where’s Krypto?”

Alex reaches around and tips up Kara’s jaw, watching as Kara’s arms go slack to her sides. “He’s-”

“Yeah.”  


“Alright then.” Kara’s voice a mixture of concern, but oh, there’s excitement there. Kara floats up and wraps her arms around him, murmuring to him.   


(It had taken year after year of practice before she could even make a fraction of the right sounds that flowed from Kara so easily.

But after so long, she had finally thought she was comfortable with Kryptonian. Hearing Kara speak to Krypto though, fast but still smooth, she realizes that maybe Kara had finally just started to accept that it was the best she would hear. Alex’s slow and hesitant speech.

Maybe Kara had accepted that she would be the last true speaker.)

“You fly so well,” Kara coos to him, finger rubbing his belly. Krypto is limp in her grip, tail wagging as he receives all of Kara’s attention, and Alex rolls her eyes. Kara’s grinning brightly, and oh, it settles firmly at her heart.  


She clears her throat. “We need to take him to the DEO.” Kara holds him tight to her chest, taking a step back. “Just to make sure everything is okay. J’onn will want an update.”

“It shouldn’t matter to them.”  


Alex runs a hand through her hair, tries not to get frustrated. “I know, but they- we,” she stresses, “keep tabs on aliens. If you want him to be here without any trouble, we just need to follow protocol.”

Kara sighs, her shoulders dropping with the force of it. “I know.” She shrugs. “I still don’t like it though.”

“Do you want me to take him?” Kara raises an eyebrow in question. “So you can go back to work,” she clarifies.  


“I’m done for the day. I’ve got to write up an interview I did,” Kara mumbles as she places Krypto down to spin back into her regular clothes. 

“You got an interview already?” Kara nods, a shy smile that betrays the cool voice she’s trying to keep. “Kara, that’s great.” Pride warms her chest, flows outward as she throws an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “How’d it go?”

“Mm,” Kara fidgets for a moment, stamps her foot down, “good? I think. We’ll talk about it later.” Alex squints at that, eyes the flush crawling up Kara’s throat until Kara clamps her hands over it. She clears her throat. “Let’s just get Krypto taken care of first.”   


They try getting Krypto into the carrier, but after one too many bites that don’t hurt- the whines Krypto lets out look like it’s physically hurting Kara- Kara decides just to let him sit at her feet.

Which immediately becomes her lap when he jumps at her knees until she picks him up. 

Kara rolls down the window, and oh, it must be a universal given that dogs stick their heads out, because Krypto does it instantly.

It’s such a ridiculous image, Krypto’s little legs stretched out so he can look out the window with Kara smiling right behind him.

Alex loves it.

* * *

J’onn stares down at Krypto in her hands. “He flew?”

“Sorta?” She looks to Alex, sees her nod. “It looked more just floating, but he was definitely getting the hang of it.”  


“Great,” J’onn replies. She tilts her head, because his tone suggest that it maybe it isn’t so great. “Can he do it by choice or?”  


“He stopped when I asked him to come down.” They both glance over their shoulders to her as they walk to the lab. “What? He _did_.”  


She hops up on the table with Krypto in her lap. He’s too small by himself on the table, it feels too sterile. The way he leans into her makes her think he likes it better than when he was shrinking away from the table by himself. 

“It’s okay,” she soothes as Alex places wires around them. “Oh.” She reaches into her jacket and pulls out her bagel. Unwrapping it, she breaks off a piece and holds it to Krypto.  


J’onn grunts, “I read that they shouldn’t have have certain foods.”

She lets a foolish grin grow, lips curling upwards. “You looked up things for him?” Alex snorts behind her computer until Kara aims a kick at her. “That’s so sweet J’onn.”

He crosses his arms, shifts his weight to the side. “You’re missing the point.”

“He’s got powers now. What can some food hurt?”  


“I could have two things after my food now,” Alex quips. Kara kicks her again before she can lean away. Smiles sweetly when J’onn steps between them.  


“Girls.”  


“Thank you, J’onn.” Before he can go further with his disapproving look, she presses forward. “For looking out for him.” She racks her brain, wondering if she’s doing it right as she presses a fist over her chest. _For us,_ she mouths, tapping her chest.  


J’onn’s hand is heavy, but oh, it’s nice at her knee as he pats it. “Z _hindif_.” He scratches at his jaw, makes a point of looking around the room to avoid her- she’s sure- watery eyes. “What’s the report Danvers?”

“He’s perfectly healthy.” Alex tips her head to the side. “Just he can fly now, at least. He’ll probably start eating more.”

“A plan needs to be made for when you’re at work. As Supergirl or,” J’onn falters, looks to her.   


“Reporter,” she supplies.  


“Oh.” He nods to himself and then her, “It suits you.”  


( _Zhindif._

There’s a warmth that slips down her shoulders, leaves her fingertips buzzing at their acceptance, their support. A hand at her shoulder, on her knee. Both of them at her side, she knows she can count on their presences. A laugh and a small smile that’s constantly trying to be hidden away but oh, when she sees it, she feels so, so lucky.

 _Always._ )

**Author's Note:**

> let's cry over my boy krypto  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com


End file.
